Bomb Defusal
Bomb Defusal mode, also known as "Bomb Scenario", is a game mode available in all games of the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Bomb defusal is considered by the majority of the community to be the most popular and balanced game mode. For those reasons, it is usually the only game mode used for tournaments or other competitive matches, with all of the "Active Duty" map pool currently being defusal maps. Overview Bomb defusal mode is a game mode where the round winning conditions for the two teams are: * Counter-Terrorists ** Run down the round timer without the Terrorists ever planting the C4 explosive. The round lasts 1:55 (Global Offensive Competitive), 2:15 (Global Offensive Casual), or 1:45 (Counter Strike, Counter Strike: Source) ** Defuse the C4 after it has been planted. ** Eliminate all Terrorists (not available after the C4 has been planted) * Terrorists ** Plant the C4 explosive and run down its countdown without the Counter-Terrorists defusing it. The bomb timer lasts for 40 seconds (Global Offensive Competitive), 40 seconds (Global Offensive Casual), or 45 Seconds (Counter Strike, Counter Strike: Source) ** Eliminate all Counter-Terrorists In Global Offensive, "Bomb Scenario" is one of the two "Classic" game modes, alongside with Hostage Scenario. Therefore, it is available in both Casual and Competitive rulesets. Bomb defusal maps are prefixed with de_. Demolition maps also are prefixed with de_, but the two lists of maps are complete separate. Gameplay Counter-Terrorists can win the round by running down the timer before the bomb is planted, while the Terrorists must plant the bomb at one of two bombsites (usually located near Counter-Terrorist spawn) and ensure detonation of the explosive. The secondary objective, which also secures a victory for either team, is to eliminate all members of the opposing team (however, if the bomb is already planted and all Terrorists are eliminated the round does not end until the bomb is defused or detonated). If the round time expires and the C-4 is not planted, the Counter-Terrorists win by default. The bomb can only be planted at a bombsite, of which there are two on every official map. Counter-Terrorists may purchase a "defusal kit" that halves the time needed to defuse the bomb, taking 5 seconds instead of 10. While defusing, the player cannot reload weapons (in CS 1.6 and Condition Zero), underhand throw grenades, crouch, and switch fire modes otherwise, the defusal process must be restarted. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Bomb |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Team Tactics Trivia *Bomb defusal game mode is called Demolition on Counter-Strike (Xbox) (not to be confused with the Arsenal: Demolition mode in Global Offensive). *In the sound files of Counter-Strike, there are details about Bombsite C. However, no official map uses more than 2 Bomb sites (although there was a beta map that contained three bombsites). In addition, bots in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Source have unused quotes mentioning a bombsite C (examples include "The bomb is ticking at (bombsite) C" and "(The) bomb's at (bombsite) C"). *Bots, especially Terrorist bots, rarely escape the C-4 explosion, often resulting in their deaths. *If you are killed by the C-4, it will not count as a "death" in the scoreboard but you will still lose your primary weapon and equipment. *In Counter-Strike: Source, there is a glitch in which the fumes from the C4 explosion would not disappear when the next round begins. However, it will dissipate after a specified time. *The cosmetics C4 is a subject to change throughout the Series. uk:Знешкодження бомби Category:Game modes